Jungle Action Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Lost Tribe! | Synopsis2 = While trying to cross a river, Jungle Boy accidentally lands on a water buffalo. Seeing this Jungle Boy's father, Jack Spears, is forced to shoot it even though it is worshiped as a god by the local tribe. The locals then shun Spears and flee, angering Jack who scolds his son for being out in the dangerous jungle. However, Jungle Boy shows his father just how he can take care of himself when the pair are attacked by a lion which Jungle Boy easily subdues. He then feeds the lion and it leaves them alone while Jungle Boy swings off into the jungle. Seeking to win back the trust of the tribe, Jungle Boy seeks it out and finds that the tribespeople have completely left without a trace. After fighting off a snake, Jungle Boy is attacked by the natives and taken prisoner. He is brought before Kagago, a local who is seeking an alliance with Communist forces operating in the jungle who has convinced the tribe that he is the reincarnation of their water buffalo god and orders Jungle Boy to be destroyed. However, before Jungle Boy can be thrown at a herd of water buffalo, the lion that he fed earlier arrives with its pack and helps free the boy. Jungle Boy then captures Kagago and unmasks him, revealing his duplicity and he is turned over to the tribe for punishment. Impressed with how Jungle Boy was able to tame the lions, the tribes people forgive his father for shooting their god and return to their homes. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Jungle Vengeance! | Synopsis3 = Man-oo clashes with a young ape named Babu, teaching the rival gorilla a lesson in humility. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Leopard Girl | Synopsis4 = A leopard known as the Wild One has been attacking game prompting Peter to go out and try to kill the enraged beast before the other leopards begin attacking people as well. Leopard Girl is almost shot by accident and Pete and his guide tell Leopard Girl to deal with the issue or the leopards may even stop listening to her commands as well. Leopard Girl goes out seeking the Wild One and finds that she is already too late: The other leopards attack her when she approaches them and she is forced to flee. Later she comes across the Wild One as it is attacking a herd, and she gets in the way of Peter's clear shot and wrestles with the big cat. When Pete tries to save her, Leopard Girl knocks him aside and then subdues the Wild One. Removing a thorn from the beasts paw, the Wild One then returns to normal and returns to the jungle. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}